mi angel en el cielo
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Edward esta debastado luego de la perdida de su hija Vivi pero ella misma lo ayuda a que vuelva a ser feliz, mediante una carta. Mal summary bella historia . EN memoria de mi tia Ida 1949-2009 . TE QUIERO TIA EN DONDE ESTES! One-shop


**Mi ángel en el cielo**

…

**Este es original es mio! Y estará publicado en Potterfics también en mi cuenta.**

…

Estaba con en mi casa con mi hermosa hija Viviana, de 7 años, éramos solo nosotros dos, desde que mi amada Tanya murió dando a luz, su parto fue complicado y perdió mucha sangre, causándole la muerte, mi hija heredo su hermoso cabello rubio pero mis ojos verdes, y le decíamos Vivi. Estaba en la mesa de la cocina esperando a que la Pasta se terminara de cocinar, estaba leyendo "el gato con botas" Vivi quería que que me lo aprendiera para poder decirle los diagolos con la voces de los personajes, mientras Vivi jugaba, cuando sentí que el agua se escapaba de la perola la saque, y la serví en dos platos, sonreí, hace 8 años no podía cocinar, hasta el agua se me quemaba, pero desde que murió mi esposa Tanya eh tenido que aprender para alimentar a Vivi. Al terminar de servir la pasta subí al cuarto de Vivi para buscarla.

Pero no estaba ahí, ok, tal vez este en la sala de juegos, fui a la sala de juegos tampoco estaba ahí, ni en mi cuarto, lo único que faltaba era el jardín.

-Baje corriendo al jardín para ver el triciclo de mi Vivi en la piscina y un cuerpo flotando en el agua .. triciclo .. piscina .. cuerpo .. flotante.. .

-VIVI! –grite a todo pulmón, me tire a la piscina para agarrar el cuerpo de mi hija y sacarlo, la cargue hasta uno de los muebles del jardín para luego salir corriendo dentro de la casa para buscar mi celular, tire todo al piso hasta que lo encontré y llame al 911 mientras corria hacia donde estaba Vivi.

-Buenos días habla con el 911 que se le ofrece – dijo una voz rápidamente

-Mi hija se estaba ahogando en la piscina, estamos en chilemex sector chile calle florida casa 43 manzana 15 (esta dirección no existe) Forks

- muy bien ya mandaremos a una ambulancia.

-gracias – y colgué

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos hasta que llego la ambulancia, yo estaba desesperado.

Cuando llegaron rápidamente se llevaron a mi hija hacia un helicóptero-ambulancia y yo me subía con ellos. Trataban de revivir a mi hija usando aparatos raros (Edward es un empresario multimillonario y no sabe nada de medicina) le ponían mascarillas ect. Cuando aterrizamos en port angels rápidamente la sacaron y se la llevaron a primeros auxilios, rápidamente llego mi familia, mi madre esme lloraba junto a mi hermana y cuñada, Alice y Rosalie mi padre Carlisle, hermano y cuñado Emmett y Jasper. Lucían pensativos y nerviosos yo era un mar de lagrimas. Sentado en el piso y agarrándome el cabello.

Salió el doctor que atendió a viví y rápidamente corrimos hasta el.

-Doctor como esta mi hija – dije desesperadamente.

-Lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada por ella, falleció, lo siento, puede acompañarme para que firme el acta de defunción.

..

De eso ya habían pasado 3 años, no comía ni bebía bien, ya casi no salía de mi casa, ni siquiera de mi habitación, no quería ver a nadie,

Flash Back

-papi papi

-dime vivi

-Mida ed dibujo que hice en ed cole.

-Guao que hermoso Viví – dije y la alce para darle vueltas.

-eres una niña muy inteligente mi amor

-jijiji gracias papi – dijo mientras reía

Fin del flash back

Era un día normal baje la escalera y ahí estaba el correo, lo mire con fastidio pero lo fui a recoger, ya que trabajaba en casa.

Eran, facturas, presupuestos pero una carta me llamo la atención, era dorada y decía "papa" con la letra de Vivi .. Viví

Rápidamente la abri

Papi:

**Hola papi, soy yo Vivi, sabes estoy en un hermoso lugar, estoy con mami y la abue tati, junto con muchos niños, sabes papi el señor es muy bueno, me regalo un par de alas muy muy lindas, como un ada, y como los de mi mami y abue tati, pero la mías son mas pequeñas aunque no es justo pero dicen que es por que soy una niña, pero bueno papi volviendo al tema, "el señor" me dejo hacer esta carta porque estabas muy triste, y te quiero decir que no estés así, papi tienes que salir, sabes papi, fui a una habitación que ve el futuro de las personas y vi el tuyo y de los abu carlys esmy y los tíos emmy jaspy rosy y allie. Tios emmy y rosy tendrán un bebe muy pronto pero tios jaspy y allie como en 3 años ..creo y tu papi ¡tendras una novia muy linda! La amaras tanto papi y tendras una hijita o hijito, no me acuerdo mucho pero papi si es niño llámalo Tony o si es niña llamala Nessie, como mi gatito de cuando era bebe. Sabes papi si es niña puedes dejarla usar mis juguetes pero si es niño tendras que cmprarle otros, porque no creo que un niño quiera jugar con mis muñecas, bueno papi se feliz, te quiero**

**PD: papi casi se me olvida decirte! Esta carta para las demás personas parecerá un papel en blanco tu eres el único que lo puede leer, esa era la única condición del señor, te quiero papi**

**Att: Viviana Cullen Denalie.**

**Querido .edward . Esa es la letra de .. de .. tanya!!**

**Yo también quise aprovechar para poder despedirme de ti, ya que cuando llego mi hora no lo pude hacer. Amor tienes que ser feliz, sabes lo que te dijo vivi es verdad conoceras a una mujer muy hermosa se feliz, eso es lo que digo y te felicito por cuidar tan bien A vivi pero ya es mi hora de cuidar de ella**

**Te quiero.**

**AT&T: Tanya Denali**

..

Ya habían pasado 1 año desde que recibí la carta, comprobé que de verdad nadie leia la carta le pregunte a mi familia e amigos, y era verdad, solo yo veía q decía, 3 meses después de la carta Rosalie anuncio que estaba embarazada y tuvo a su hija Megan hace 4 meses, según la carta aun faltan como 2 años para que Alice y Jasper tuvieran algún hijo, hoy mi madre había organizado una cena y mi hermana me dijo

Flash back

-Si quieres invitar a alguien a la cena hazlo

- Alice, de que hablas

-Nada, pero hazme caso.

Fin flash back

Aunque no se dé que hablaba no preste mucha atención y veeme aquí caminando por el pasillo del mal (centro comercial) hacia la pastelería hasta que choque con alguien pero la agarre para que no callera

-oh lo siento tanto iba distraída – dijo un ángel, si era un ángel, era hermosa con cabello marrón de unos 22 años con ojos marrones parecía un ángel

-No, fue mi culpa señorita – dije tendiéndole la mano – soy Edward

-Bella – se sonrojo pero me acepto la mano

…

5 años después

…

Habían pasado 5 años desde que conocí a mi hermosa esposa bella, le pedí matrimonio cuando cumplimos 3 años de novios eso paso hace 10 meses para que una semana después

de nuestra llegada me anunciara que estaba embarazada y aquí estamos mi familia y yo esperando a que mi hijo naciera, no sabemos el sexo pues queríamos que fuera sorpresa, si, para los que preguntan que porque estoy afuera es que cuando entre a la sala mi esposa grito y me desmaye, desperté como a los 10 minutos pero ya no me dejaron pasar. Tenía miedo por cómo murió Tanya, no resistiría si mi bella se me fuera, iría tras de ella. Enseguida vimos al médico a cargo de bella salir y salimos corriendo hacia el.

-como esta mi esposa doctor – pregunte rápidamente

-Su esposa y los bebes están perfectamente, están en su habitación

- gracias a dios – dije.. un momento

-¿los?

-si, los, tuvieron gemelos, parece que estaba muy escondido el bebe

- en que habitación están.

- como usted pidió están en la suite, de este piso, es la 841 – no pudo terminar por que todos salimos corriendo dejando a un muy confundido doctor.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación la abrí, para ver a mi ángel con sus brazos ocupados por dos pequeños bultos.

-Hola mi amor – dijo

-Hola mi ángel – le conteste, ella me paso a los dos bebes

-Nessie y Tony – dije

- Nessie y Tony Cullen, HERMOSOS! – exclamo emocionada justo cuando entro una enfermera con una tabla.

- ¿Cómo se llamaran los bebes?

-Nessie y Tony Cullen – dijimos al unisonito causando la risa de todos los presentes.

-¿y de donde sacaste los nombres? – me pregunto cuando la enfermera salió

-Una promesa- dije al recordar la carta de mi hija, Alice y Jasper anunciaron que estaban embarazados justo cuando se cumplieron 3 años de haber recibido la carta de vivi. Nos habíamos mudado a otra mansión, sin piscina, tenia hermosos recuerdos pero también uno muy malo de ver el cuerpo de mi hija flotar en el agua.

-Te amo Edward – dijo mi ángel sacándome de mis pensamientos

- yo también- dije mientras le pasaba a Tony que parecía tener hambre

…

1 año después.

Estaba al frente de la tumba de mi hija, tenia alrededor de 6 años sin venir, pero me aseguraba que siempre estuviera adornara, no iba no por querer olvidarla, pero era hora de dar el siguiente paso y dejarla ir, hoy estaba aquí 1 de octubre día del cumpleaños de mi Viví

Vivian Margaret Cullen Denali

1993-1999

Hermosa hija, amiga, sobrina y nieta

Hola hija, mi pequeña hija, hoy es tu cumpleaños número 16, lamento no haber venido antes a visitarte pero tenia que dejarte ir, sabes efectivamente a los 3 meses de recibir tu carta tus tíos Emmett y Rosalie tuvieron a la pequeña Megan una hermosa niña de ahora 12 años, y efectivamente al cumplir cuando cumplió tu carta 3 años tus tíos Alice y Jasper tuvieron a Allisper un raro nombre pero sabes cómo es tu tía – dije con una sonrisa- sabes, conocí a la mujer de mi vida, se llama bella y es como mi ángel, así como tu Vivi, solo que ella es mi ángel en la tierra y tu mi ángel en el cielo, tienes dos hermanitos "Tony y Nessie" como tú me pediste,-dije con los ojos llorosos- sabes Nessie es igualita a ti mientras que Tony esta mas hacia la familia de su madre, hija te extraño tanto, hoy te estarías arreglando para celebrar tu gran fiesta de dulces 16. – dije con lagrimas en los ojos- sabes hija mañana los Cullen se mueven a Londres, por lo que no podre venir mucho, tal vez venga a presentarte a tus primos y hermanos en unos 10 años, Te amo hija, nunca te olvidare, mi angelito en el cielo.

Fin

Este one-shop me lo inspire el dia que murió mi tia "Ida" hace unos 3 meses. Pero no lo pude escribir y se me fue la inspiración pero ya volvió, espero que les guste, los que dicen sobre princesa vampiro actualizo mañana

Jeje gracias


End file.
